


Here Comes Your Man

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crying, F/M, Kissing, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Sexual Fantasy, Smoking, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles wants Moira and Erik to find the common ground, to stabilize their triad relationship. It may or may not be a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes Your Man

Erik snapped the lighter and Moira leaned to light her cigarette, dragging a deep breath and exhaling slowly. Erik turned the lighter at the end of his own cigarette and they simply sat in the bed, smoking in silence.

“So,” Moira said after a while, watching the curl of smoke rising at the tip of her cigarette. “How was it? On the scale of one to ten? I assume that you have fucked women before, so you must have a frame of reference?”

“I don't find your insecurity attractive,” Erik said, turning to take the heavy glass ashtray from the nightstand. He placed it between them and tapped the cigarette at the edge, not looking at Moira. There was another long silence.

“He did this to us. I propose we fuck that sneaky bitch until he cries,” Moira said, dead serious. Erik turned to look at her, the expression on her face, the lean lines of her naked body.

“Cries?”

“What?”

“You said we should make him cry. Why not scream?”

“Are you kidding? He loves screaming,” Moira said and reached for the ashtray, pulling it closer to her. “That would defeat the purpose. I want to make him suffer, not kick back and have a great afternoon.”

“I thought he loved crying,” Erik said and pulled another drag from the cigarette.

“No. He just does that a lot, but he doesn't like it. Shouldn't you know these things by now?”

Erik crushed the cigarette into the ashtray with more force than was necessary. He sat there for a minute, thinking if he should just get up, get dressed and leave. Simple as that.  
Then again, nothing was that simple. Not anymore.

“Please, you can't leave,” Moira said, like she was the mind reader here, not a mere human woman. “I'll tell you how I would make the bitch cry, how about that?”

“Go on,” Erik said, pulling another cigarette from the silver casing and flicking the lighter again. “What would you do to make the bitch cry?”

“First of all, I would strip him naked,” Moira said, shifting slightly. “Stark naked, and throw away all the clothes. Maybe from the window. Oh yes, that would be good! So all the clothes would be strewn across the front lawn, in the rain.”

“Rain?”

“Rain would ruin them,” Moira said, flicking the butt of the cigarette with her peach colored nails. “And more importantly, it would make the room cold, so he would shiver, and get goosebumps, maybe even a runny nose. I would be warm and comfortable, he would be cold and miserable. What do you think?”

“It's a good start, but being cold and naked won't make him cry. Shouldn't you know this by now?” Erik mocked and it was Moira's turn to crush her cigarette in the ashtray with deliberate manner.

“See, he wouldn't be naked for long,” Moira said and took another cigarette from the case Erik held out for her. She leaned to light it and blew a spiral of smoke into the air. “I would slap him around for bit, just to get some blush on his face. Then, when I was happy with that, I would make him put on some underwear. Frilly women's underwear, with lace.”

“Pink?”

“Shiny pink. Or maybe bright red, you know... Hooker red. Because he is my little bitch and I want him to look pretty,” Moira said and smiled. Erik nodded and rested his hand against her thigh, the cigarette dangling dangerously close to the naked skin.

“Hm. I like that. He would cry from humiliation, I take?”

“Probably not. But I once saw this...toy...that was like a fake dick stuck to a belt, do you know them? I've always wanted one. Maybe...This big,” Moira said, showing the size with her hands, the glowing end of the cigarette leaving a bright arch in the air. “I bend that little bitch over, and fuck him with my giant cock. Wouldn't that be something?”

“On the floor?” Erik asked, sliding his hand up and down her thigh few times, teasing her. Just when the ash was about to fall on her skin, he lifted his hand and flicked the ash to the tray.  
Moira thought about his question for a moment.

“I would force him to bend against the windowsill, so he would dangle out the window, anybody could see him there, bounded by rain and me in equal amounts, and it would get colder and colder, so he would shiver more with every passing moment, the elements and pain and humiliation all mixed up, so he couldn't make sense of it, and then...”

“Tears,” Erik muttered and grabbed a hold of Moira and pulling her halfway to his lap despite the ashtray and the cigarettes, a weird, awkward angle but he didn't care. He kissed her deeply, devouring her mouth like he had only now realized that she had one.

“Yes, he won't stop crying,” Moira panted when Erik allowed her to breathe, snatching the cigarette from her hand and tossing them carelessly into the ashtray. Moira stared up at him, clinging to his shoulder, clawing his bare skin, until he turned his attention back to her. “Erik, I would fuck him into weak, crying, sniveling filthy mess, I swear!”

He laughed, and kissed her again, deep and hard. Moira felt lightheaded, but she didn't want the moment to end. There was a polite knock before the door opened. Erik didn't stop and Moira struggled in protest.

“How are we doing, my darlings? Any progress, or shall I keep you locked in this room for another hour?” Charles said from the door. Moira couldn't see him, but he sounded as thrilled as a child on Christmas morning. “I'm so happy! What was it? No wait, I don't want to know... No, I do! Tell me!”

“You. Of course,” Erik said, both holding Moira close to him and giving her a crook where to hide her face when she started to giggle. “What else could it be?”


End file.
